


Memories In The Making

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, challenge fics, fffc, sean/elijah fics, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah fears that Sean will regret their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories In The Making

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place during Lord of the Rings principal filming in New Zealand. Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community at LJ, for the prompt "Memory."

It was still dark when Sean woke. He turned over, expecting to see Elijah lying beside him, but found himself alone in bed. Turning on the bedside lamp, Sean was surprised to see Elijah sitting by the bedroom window, looking out into the darkness. "What are you doing up so early?" Sean asked as he checked his watch. "We don't need to be in _feet_ for a couple of hours yet."

Rather than answer Sean's question, Elijah posed one of his own. "I need to know, Sean," Elijah said, still facing away from him. "Are you going to pretend this never happened? You know, _'I was so drunk last night I can’t remember anything.'_ Is that how it’s going to be?"

The words stung Sean. "Elijah--" he began.

"It's all right, Sean," Elijah told him, "you don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone, but I need to know..."

"Know what, Elijah?" Sean asked, even though he suspected what was coming.

When Elijah turned to face him, Sean could see the strain on his face. “Even if we’re never together again, I need to know that you aren't sorry we made love."

Sean was out of bed almost before Elijah had finished speaking, pulling Elijah up from the chair and into his arms. "I could never be sorry about making love with you, Elijah." Looking deep into the blue eyes that had mesmerized him from the moment he and Elijah had met, Sean said, "When I'm old and I look back on my life, I will remember being with you last night as the single most amazing experience of my life."

Elijah smiled, anxiety gone, his face awash with love. “Then come back to bed,” he said, taking Sean’s hand, “and let’s make more memories like that."


End file.
